Aminotetralins which have dopamine-like pharmacological activity are known. For example, Woodruff, Comp. Gen. Pharmacol., 2, 439 (1971) describes 2-amino-6,7-dihydroxy-1,2,3,4-tetralin (ADTN) and states that it has a dopamine-like action. M7(2-dimethylamino-5,6-dihydroxy-1,2,3,4-tetralin) is also said to have dopamine-like activity--see Cannon et al., J. Med. Chem., 15, 348 (1972) and Long et al. J. Pharm. Exper. Therap., 192, 336 (1975). Its action parallels that of apomorphine. The 6,7-dihydroxy isomer is also said to be a presynaptic dopamine receptor agonist, according to Lander et al., Science, 210, 1141 (1980).
Derivatives of 5-hydroxy-6-methyl-2-amino-1,2,3,4-tetralin are disclosed in Cannon et al., J. Med. Chem., 23, 750 (1980). Cannon et al., ibid, 24, 1113 (1981) review the chemistry and pharmacological activity of aminohydroxytetralins.
Belgian Pat. No. 861,516 and West German Pat. No. 2,803,582 disclose 1-mesylamido-2-hydroxy-6-amino (or dialkylamino)-5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthalene and 2-mesylamido-3-hydroxy-7-amino (or dialkylamino)-5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthalene, both said to be dopamine-like compounds.
Japanese researchers at Takeda have disclosed 1-hydroxymethyl-2,5-dihydroxy-6-isopropylamino-5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthale ne, and have stated that it is a bronchodilator--see Arzneim. Forsch./Drug. Res., 30, 276 (1980).
In related pharmacological areas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,677 claims 1-alkylamino (or dialkyl-amino)-1,2,3,4-tetralins, useful in inducing anesthesia; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,148 describes 5 and 8-substituted-2-amino-1,2,3,4-tetralins with central .alpha.-agonist action where the substituents are methoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, phenylthio and trifluoromethylthio.
The above references are not cited as a complete review of the voluminous aminohydroxytetralin literature, but do include publications describing dopamine-like compounds with those structural characteristics plus a few other recent patents in the general field.
A search of the chemical literature has uncovered no carboxamido-substituted hydroxyaminotetralins, such as are disclosed and claimed herein.